Question: In the figure, the area of square $WXYZ$ is $25 \text{ cm}^2$.  The four smaller squares have sides 1 cm long, either parallel to or coinciding with the sides of the large square.  In $\triangle
ABC$, $AB = AC$, and when $\triangle ABC$ is folded over side $\overline{BC}$, point $A$ coincides with $O$, the center of square $WXYZ$. What is the area of $\triangle ABC$, in square centimeters?  Express your answer as a common fraction. [asy]
/* AMC8 2003 #25 Problem */
draw((-5, 2.5)--(0,4)--(1,4)--(1,6)--(2,6)--(2,-1)--(1,-1)--(1,1)--(0,1)--cycle);
draw((0,0)--(7,0)--(7,5)--(0,5)--cycle);
label(scale(.6)*"$A$", (-5, 2.5), W);
label(scale(.6)*"$B$", (0,3.75), SW);
label(scale(.6)*"$C$", (0,1.25), NW);
label(scale(.6)*"$Z$", (2,0), SE);
label(scale(.6)*"$W$", (2,5), NE);
label(scale(.6)*"$X$", (7,5), N);
label(scale(.6)*"$Y$", (7,0), S);
label(scale(.6)*"$O$", (4.5, 2.5), NE);
dot((4.5,2.5));
dot((0,-1.5), white);
[/asy]
Explanation: Let $M$ be the midpoint of $\overline{BC}$.  Since $\triangle ABC$ is isosceles, $\overline{AM}$ is an altitude to base $\overline{BC}$. Because $A$ coincides with $O$ when $\triangle ABC$ is folded along $\overline{BC}$, it follows that $AM = MO = \frac{5}{2} + 1
+ 1 = \frac{9}{2} \text{ cm}$.  Also, $BC = 5 - 1 - 1 = 3\text{ cm}$, so the area of $\triangle ABC$ is $\frac{1}{2} \cdot BC \cdot AM = \frac{1}{2}
\cdot 3 \cdot \frac{9}{2} = \boxed{\frac{27}{4}}\text{ cm}^2$. [asy]
/* AMC8 2003 #25 Solution */
draw((-5, 2.5)--(0,4)--(1,4)--(1,6)--(2,6)--(2,-1)--(1,-1)--(1,1)--(0,1)--cycle);
draw((0,0)--(7,0)--(7,5)--(0,5)--cycle);
label(scale(.6)*"$A$", (-5, 2.5), W);
label(scale(.6)*"$B$", (0,3.75), SW);
label(scale(.6)*"$C$", (0,1.25), NW);
label(scale(.6)*"$Z$", (2,0), SE);
label(scale(.6)*"$W$", (2,5), NE);
label(scale(.6)*"$X$", (7,5), N);
label(scale(.6)*"$Y$", (7,0), S);
label(scale(.6)*"$O$", (4.5, 2.5), NE);
dot((4.5,2.5));
dot((0,-1.5), white);
dot((0,2.5), red);
label(scale(.6)*"$M$", (0,2.5), E, red);
[/asy]